Fateful Journey
by WackyD
Summary: FINISHED! Sequel to Golden Sun. Isaac and company set off to Hesperia to protect the Jupiter Lighthouse. Mudshipping and Proxshipping.
1. Turn Back

Fateful Journey

Prolouge-_TURN BACK_

By WackyD

The sun's glowing rays were already peaking over the edge of the horizan by the time Issac got up. He usually got up before the sun to have time to think properly without having to deal with the annoying blabbering of Garet.

With a sigh, Issac looked out over the sparkling water, almost glowing a faint gold from the reflection of the sun. "Lemuria…" He whispered to himself. What secrets did this place hold? 

On a ship bound for Lemuria was not where Issac had expected to be after defeating Saturos and Menardi at Venus Lighthouse. He wanted to be back at Vale, with his mother. It was spring now, and a whole year had passed since his journey had begun. 

"Issac?" A timid voice startled him out of his thoughts.  "Are you alright?"

He smiled. "Of course, Mia. Why wouldn't I be?"

The aqua-haired girl flushed. "You just looking awfully distant and sad, sitting there."

Issac looked down at the water. "I miss Vale. And… I have a quiet suspision that Babi might have a more personal reason for sending us off to Lemuria." He only regretted for an instant blurting out his suspisions. He could trust Mia with this. 

Mia looked interested, and leaned closer. "And what's that?" Issac blushed, realizing her face was only inches away from his. 

"I think he wants power, not a stupid magic potion to make you live longer... He wants the power of Lemuria for himself…I don't think he is all that he seems-"

Issac was cut off from speaking his meandering thoughts by a gruff voice.

"What's this about Babi?" 

Mia and Issac turned, surprised, to see the angry face of Iodem staring at them. 

Issac's startled blue eyes focused on him. "Did…did you hear…"

Iodem's eyes narrowed. "Babi always said I was his greatest advisor…and you have no right to insult him, and I can lock you up for this!"

Issac jumped to his feet, unsheathing his sword. He held the Gaia blade only a few inches from Iodem's neck.

"I am never one to make rash decisions, and so now I hope you take my advice. We must not go to Lemuria. I fear it is a trap. Babi for some reason wants to delay us from reaching the next lighthouse. And the Jupiter Lighthouse is in Hesperia, which is the oppisite direction we are going!" 

Iodem swallowed nervously. "Well, if you say so."

Mia shook her head. "You are a coward, Iodem. You are too cowardly to defend your master, even if what Issac says is true. And I fear it may be. We should go to Hesperia." 

Issac walked over to the ship's steering wheel. "We must take a northwestern course, and sail around Angara to reach Hesperia." 

Mia nodded. "I shall go wake Ivan and Garet and tell them our new plan."

Iodem said nothing, but his eyes narrowed and he fingered his blade. 

~*~

Author's Notes: What did you think? My first Golden Sun fic…I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get the next chap up as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW! ::::makes puppy eyes:::::


	2. Iodem's Treachery

Chapter I- Iodem's Treachery  
  
Garet gave a groan. "We have to sail all around Angara? Why couldn't we just walk?"  
"Look, we all know that you, as a Fire Adept, hate the ocean, but that's no reason to delay us from saving Jupiter Lighthouse and the world!" Ivan grumbled.  
Garet hung his head. "If you put it that way…if I have to, I will."  
"You have to." Ivan said firmly. "And on another topic, what are we going to do about Iodem?"  
Issac looked up from the steering wheel. "Mia and I tried to convince him that this plan is a good thing, but it had no effect. He's down in the hold, fuming and muttering to himself."  
Ivan sighed. "I'll go try to talk some sense into him."  
Mia frowned. "Be careful, Ivan. Something tells me that Iodem can be very dangerous when his place as Babi's trusted advisor is at stake."  
Ivan shrugged off her concern. "I'll be fine. I have my blessed ankh and my djinn, and of course my psynergy."  
Almost flinging himself overboard, Garet rushed to the edge of the ship and began emptying his stomach into the sea."  
Issac shook his head. "Shouldn't have eaten so much of that preserved Man O' War, eh, Garet?"  
"You never told me that stuff was Man O' War," Garet protested weakly.  
Issac and Mia struggled not to laugh.  
~*~  
"Io-Iodem?" Ivan's voice echoed oddly in the dank darkness of the hold. "Iodem? It's Ivan. Where are you?"   
He heard scuttling sounds and silently prayed there was nothing larger than a rat down here.   
None of the company had been down in the hold before. Ivan could see why. The place stank of evil and corrupt. There was something about the veiling black darkness that made it seem like something was lurking here…  
Something grabbed him from behind, and before he had a chance to yell, a knife slipped into his ribs, and he blacked out.   
~*~  
After a long time of teasing Garet, Issac jumped up. "Where's Ivan?"  
Mia frowned. "He's been gone for an awfully long time… I'll go check on him."  
Nervously, Mia crept down the decaying stairs that led to the hold. She stumbled over something, then gasped. She had tripped over Ivan, who lay fainted on the floor, blood leaking from his chest.   
Iodem had gone too far. She picked Ivan up, and struggled with him up the stairs, making as little noise as possible.  
When Mia reached Garet and Issac, they turned to look at him and were startled by the sight of the wounded pale-faced Ivan.  
Garet jumped up with a curse. "What happened to him?"  
Mia could only choke out, "Iodem…"  
Issac unsheathed his sword. "He has become dangerous. We must lock him in the captain's quarters for the remainder of the journey." He paused, looking worriedly at Ivan. "Can he be healed?"  
Mia nodded, and Issac breathed a sigh of relief.  
~*~  
"At last…" Garet moaned, holding his stomach as he tottered down the gangplank.   
Mia looked around. To the north lay mountains, the fabled Hesperian Range. To the south lay a thickly wooded land. And to the west lay what looked like a dry, flat, desert, she observed with a groan. All deserts, no matter what land they were in, were strength-draining.   
Ivan came striding down the gangplank next, followed by Issac, then a very disgruntled Iodem.   
Issac's clear voice rang out among the hustle and bustle of the docks of Allamir. "Iodem, you are now free to do what you please. But if you trouble us further on our way north to Jupiter Lighthouse, you may expect painful retribution."  
At Issac's words Iodem gulped, then hurried off and soon disapeared into the crowd.   
Ivan was consulting a crude map he had bought for 10 coins from a nearby vendor's stand. "The nearest town is a mile west of here…It's called Allamir. I guess that's why these docks are the "docks of Allamir."  
"Well, let's go already!" Garet hurried off, anxious to be out of sight of the ocean. Mia, Ivan, and Issac followed.   
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry about the amount of white space between the paragraphs in the last chapter. I'll get the next chap up soon… I have spring break so all I'm doing right now is writing. ^_^ Please review!! 


	3. Bad Omens

Chapter II- Bad Omens  
  
Disclaimer: Hm, I forgot to do this before. Anyway, Golden Sun doesn't belong to me…yada yada yada blah blah. But I do own Allamir and The Mars clan of Kiteria! Yay!  
  
As the group neared Allamir, the clouds began to look threating. Mia tugged at Issac's sleeve. "Issac…don't the clouds look almost…reddish to you?"  
Issac peered at the clouds more closely. "Whoa! How weird is that?"   
Ivan joined the conversation. "I don't like it. I think it's some kind of warning."  
Garet slapped Ivan on the back cheerfully. "You think EVERYTHING'S a bad omen! It's probably just some fire lizards or something."  
Ivan groaned. "If you think fire lizards are a good omen, I'd hate to see what you would call a bad one!"  
As he finished his words, rain began to fall. "See? It's just an ordinary thunderstorm!" Garet protested.  
As if on cue, giant fireballs began to fall from the sky, as the rain slacked off. "Holy shit."Garet breathed in astonishment.  
"Run!" Issac roared.  
But they were soon outmatched. The fireballs almost seemed to be following them, so no matter how much the party turned, swerved, and back-tracked, the balls of fire gained on them, falling from the red-clouded sky in a endless ghastly march.   
Issac quickly took charge. "Ivan! Use High Impact! Garet! Release Scorch to create a barriar! Mia! Use your dijinn and summon Boreas!"  
Ivan then closed his eyes and drew on his Psynergy power, and used High impact to boost their attack.   
"GAIA BLADE! RELEASE TITAN BLADE!" Issac yelled. The first fireball fell down and smoldered, due to the immese power of the Gaia blade.   
The next one was approaching. With a war cry, Garet summoned Scorch, who made a protective heat aura around the tired group. Mia then called on in turn, Fizz, Spritz, Mist, and Hail. As the second fireball smoldered and went out, the now exhausted group saw the final possessed fireball approaching them. The others had all hit elsewhere, obvoiusly not being possessed to kill them.  
With a swallow, Ivan used high impact again, while Garet summoned Forge, boosting Issac's attack even further. After attacking with the Gaia Blade, he yelled to Mia, "Now!"   
Taking a deep breath, Mia nodded to her Djinn. Boreas appeared, and with his attack the final fireball was diminished.   
~*~  
The party re-grouped on a small hill, where Mia used a nut on herself, then healed the others.  
With a shudder, Ivan turned west in the direction of Allamir, where the fireballs had come from. "Are you sure you still want to go to Allamir, Issac? If this wasn't a bad omen, I don't know what is. Even Garet agrees."  
Issac frowned. "But I overheard from the same vendor you bought the map from that Allamir is the home of a group of Fire Adepts. I was wondering if we could ask them to assist us in our quest or at least tell us a bit more about Hesperia."  
Mia nodded. "And the fireballs might not have come from Allamir anywhen. They could have come from farther west."  
Ivan sighed. "Alright, you've convinced me. Let's go see these Fire Adepts."  
Issac smiled one of his rare smiles and started up the last small hill before the town's gates.  
~*~  
Saturos smiled coldly. "We've snared them in our little trap."  
Menardi laughed even more coldly. "They must have really thought we were dead, not suspecting anything even when the fireballs came, knowing we're Fire Adepts and could have caused them."  
Saturos shook his head. "We cannot be defeated so easily, as they shall soon see."  
Menardi nodded. "Planting the fake map-selling vendor in the market was one of your brighter ideas, Saturos. The merchant must have follwed our instructions to tell them to go to Allamir to seek the advice of the Fire Adepts that dwelled there."  
Saturos smirked. "Imagine, not knowing that Allamir is the home of the all powerful Mars clan, Kiteria. No good soul would venture near here knowing this."  
Menardi smiled grimly. "Now they shall pay for their stupidity."  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! I wrote another chappie! And it's a sort of cliffhanger too…but don't worry I won't keep you waiting too long. Please Please Please REVIEW! ^_^ 


	4. Tests Of Courage

Chapter III- Tests of Courage

          Author's Notes-The stuff in italics are flashbacks, k? ^_^  And in the flashbacks, all the peoples are all like 6 years old, but alex is like 10 or 11, and in Issac's flashback he's 14. Oh yeah, and I upped the rating to PG-13 because in this chapter Ivan kinda wants to kill himself…tell me if u think it should be higher or lower…

          Disclaimer: I own Golden Sun. Really! Really! ::::security guards come to take her away:::: NO! I REALLY OWN THEM! ::::guards glare at her:::: ok, fine! I don't! but I own allamir and the mars clan kiteria! Woohoo! And of course I own the plot and the flashbacks and stuff. grin

          Issac was the first to reach the town gate. "Who goes there?" A small window opened up face-level in the giant steel gate. 

          Issac straightened and spoke clearly. "We are travelers seeking the advice of the Fire Adepts."

          There was a prolonged silence. "You're seeking the _advice_ of the Fire Adepts?" There was what almost seemed like a nasty chuckle. 

          Issac frowned. "Yes, we are. Is there a problem?"

          There were sounds of a scuffle inside, and someone yelled, "You imbecile! You nearly gave it away!" 

          Then a deeper, strangly familiar voice intonded, "Come it, travelers. If you seek the Fire Adepts of The Kiteria Clan, you have found them."

          "Kiteria? Isn't that an evil fire clan? And wasn't that voice Satur-" Ivan had just enough time to whisper before he was cut off and the immense gates swung open, and a fiery exploshion hit them head on.

          ~*~

          Mia came to in a burning chamber. At first she thought she was dreaming, but soon realized the horrifying reality when her hand brushed the advancing flames and was instantly scalded.

          She stiffled a shriek as the wall behind burst into flame and collasped as the fire licked hungrily at the wood. 

          Most people would have been exceedingly frightened in this situation, but for a water Adept it was especially terrorizing. Fire was the enemy of water, and even water could put out fire,fire was strong against water and vice-versa. 

          Mia shuddered and tried to put out her hand to use Douse, but as she did the flames roared suddenly and grew above her head. Finally, she was backed up against the wall, with nowhere to run and the inferno coming closer every second. As she searched frantically for an exit a beam tumbled from the ceiling of the room and struck her hard on the head. Everything went black….

          _A small blue-haired girl began to smile again as her mother summoned the little fairy that the elders of Mercury Clan called "Ply." The gash in her leg quickly healed as her mother worked her healing  magic. "Is that better, Mia?" The woman asked? The young girl nodded. "That'll teach you not to go turning puddles to pillars of ice and go climbing on them again!" The mother scolded. Mia giggled. "I was only practicing my powers 'n stuff." The mother chuckled softly. "That certain power is called Frost, Mia." The girl grinned and skipped out of the house. The Mercury Clan resided in a town called Marineo, which was warm but had a pool fed by a river, which the water Adepts enjoyed greatly.  "Alex! Alex, are you in there?" Mia shouted into a small cavern which a voice could be heard. A aqua-haired boy emerged. "Mia! Look what I found!" Mia stared aghast at the small blue creature with the pink feet. "It's so cute! What's it's name?" Alex blushed. "Well…uh…I caught it for you. Would you like it?" Mia grinned and hugged him tightly. "I'll call it Fizz!"_

_          The two children looked up in surprise as the ground seemed to shake. "What's happening?" Mia shrieked, as they were thrown to the ground. She saw a column of ash rise into the sky, and suddenly fire was falling from the sky. Mia screamed and clutched at Alex's hand. "Alex…what's going on?" Alex looked puzzled. "I..I don't know." Mia ran toward her house. "Mommy! Daddy! Fire is falling from the sky!", but stopped, horrified, to see that her house was engulfed in flames, and neither of her parents had escaped. She stood there like a statue until Alex caught up with her and dragged her into the cavern where they would be safe. _

_          "Where will we go now, Alex?" Mia's voice trembled._

_ "We'll go to Imil. That's where your grandparents live, right? They can take care of us."_

          The blackness faded from Mia's vison. She remembered. She remembered it all. She would not be afraid of fire. It would not conquor her as it had conquered her parents and the rest of her clan. 

          "Fizz! I release you!" She yelled, calling upon the dijinni that had been with her through it all. 

          Mia stood tall even as the flames got higher and higher, an endless pool of strength. Fizz felt her confidence and sprayed water as he had never before.

          Then the fire was gone. Mia had conquered her fears.

          ~*~

          Garet awoke to the warmth of a sun beating down of him. He smiled, soaking up the rays. "I'll get a nice tan to impress Jenna…" He thought dreamily, never stopping to wonder why the heck he was on a tropical island. The next moment he was jerked awake by the sound of morbid howling. "What the?" He muttered, but his legs, not being connected to his brain, were already running as fast as they could. But the creature, whatever it was, was gaining on him. 

          He panted and gasped as he neared the edge of the island. To the left, a thick jungle blossomed, mostly think vines with numerous sharp thorns. To the left AND the north was water, and to the south was the beast. It looked somewhat like a mauler, but MUCH faster and stronger. Garet gulped and stared at the dead end. 

          Garet couldn't swim, and never had wanted to. Being a Fire Adept, it was not exactly his wish to be a swimmer or even to be near a large mass of water. 

          He cast a nervous glance back at the big mauler-like thing, and closed his eyes, meaning to close them only for an instant, but he was soon lost in blackness. 

          "Can't catch me!" The auburn haired-child shrieked as she ran down the wooden stairs to Vale's plaza. 

_          "Can too!" Garet shouted at Jenna, who was by now far ahead of him. _

_          It was early morning, and the two young children had escaped from their confining houses to play Jenna's favorite game, tag.  Garet secretly despised this game because he always lost; Jenna ran like the wind, but he would do anything to please Jenna,  one of his two best friends. _

_          He finished dashing down the steps and eyed the deserted plaza. "Jenna? Jenna, where are you hiding?" _

_          A giggle escaped from the Psynergy stone in the middle of the lake. From his position, Garet caught a wisp of auburn hair peeking out from behind the stone. _

_          "Hey, stones can't laugh! I found you, Jenna!" _

_          Jenna giggled again. "You haven't yet! The jump over to the stone is a big one! Mommy won't let me jump it, but she's not here now. So see if you can do it and catch me!" _

_          Garet was never one to turn down a challenge. "I can do this easy." He boasted, when really, he felt quite squeamish inside. _

_          Jenna stuck out her chin. "I don't believe you, Mr. Smarty Pants. You're too chicken!" _

_          Garet groaned inwardly as he looked at the expanse of clear blue water between him and the stone. His fire spirit had already made it's appearance in that he was terribly afraid of water. _

_          Taking a deep breath, he jumped…_

_          SPLASH!!!!!_

_          "Garet! Garet, are you ok?" Jenna managed to stop laughing to ask.Then she began to look worried. "Garet! Are you ok?"_

_          Garet could not get up. He looked up, at the sparkling surface of the water, and tried to grap at it, but the water slipped through his fingers. His fear of water then overpowered him and he shrank back, trying to get away from the horrible feeling of wetness._

_          He couldn't breath. Air! Air! He screamed silently. His six-year old brain knew enough to know that if he didn't get air soon, he would drown. _

_          He suddenly set his jaw in anger. He was from Vale, a protector of Psynergy. He could do this!_

_          He swam with strong strokes up to the surface and a anxoius Jenna._

_          Garet pulled himself out of the lake and tackled her. _

_          "TAG!" He yelled happily._

          Garet opened his eyes and returned to the sunlight, and the water, and the monster. 

          He felt very odd, so strong and confident in the face of water…

          But he knew he could do this. Heck, he'd done it before. Breathing in deep, he plunged into the water and swam.

          Water…water…water… The mesmiring blueness filled his mind, threatening to pull him down into the depths. 

          Then Corona popped out. "C'mon Garet! You can do it!" Garet's confidence was suddenly renewed, and he swam the remander of the way to the next island.

           Garet collasped onto the hot yellow sand, and passed out from exhaustion. His last thought before drifting into sleep was, "At least I'll get a tan from all this…"

          ~*~

          Ivan woke to see he was in a room filled with…people?  
          His heart suddenly went cold. The two people staring back at him were strangers, but seemed so familiar!

          "Mom? Dad?" He whispered. 

          The woman smiled back at him. "Ivan…we've waited so long…"She murmured. She was beautiful, with long black hair with purple eyes. She wore a silky-looking purple dress.

          The man was tall and foreboding looking, but his eyes were warm pools of gray. He had Ivan's dirty blond hair, but his was cut short. He wore a gray tunic with blue pants and he had a sharp shiny sword stuck in his belt. "Ivan, my son."

          Ivan let out of cry of delight, and ran to them, hugging them close. "I thought you were dead…but it was just a bad dream! You're here! You're alive!"

          His mother smiled sadly. "No, Ivan."

          He looked up at her face. "What?"

          "No. We are but shadows, remnants of your past. We are here for your test."

          "Test?" Ivan's voice cracked. "I don't want a test! Why are you doing this to me?" He slowly backed away from them.

          "Ivan, please.." His mother's eyes told him she was sorry, but he didn't care.

          "Why are you torturing me like this?" He screamed, using force psynergy to slam into the wall, letting out his anger. 

          His parents disapeared, at the same time he spotted a dagger.

          "Perhaps…perhaps I should end it all." He whispered to himself. Then, for some reason, he closed his eyes, and was lost in blackness…

          "Mom! Dad! Guess what?" The cheery six year old ran into his parent's home in Lama Temple. "I read someone's mind!" 

          Ivan's mother smiled. "Your powers are beginning to reveal themselves."

_          "So I might be able to do other things too?" The excited boy questioned. _

_          "Sure? Why not?" His dad's gruff voice sounded from his workshop in the basement. His father was an weaponsmaker and blacksmith._

_          Ivan grinned. "Wow! This is so cool!"_

_          Two months later…_

_          Ivan waited silently outside his parent's room. "When can I see them, Auntie Hama?" _

_          Master Hama sighed. "I'm afraid you can't, Ivan. They are too sick, and I don't want you to catch it!"_

_          Ivan hung his head. "Ok, Auntie Hama…" _

_          "If only we had a healer in the temple, they might survive…But the plague is too strong." Master Hama mumbled to herself…_

_          In the morning, Ivan quietly crept into his parent's room. "Mom? Dad?" He whispered, and was startled to see his parent's faces so white._

_          "Ivan…" His mother reached up to touch his cheek. "I'm so sorry we have to leave…" Suddenly his mother stiffened, as she did when she was prediciting the future. "You will meet us again…but…do not give in the the dagger! Don't give in Ivan! Don't…give…in…" She trailed off. Then his parents were gone…_

          Ivan slowly opened his eyes and looked at the dagger in his hand. He held for what seemed like forever, just staring at the cold blade that whispered of death. 

          Then he put the dagger down.

          He would not give in. 

          ~*~

          Issac squinted his eyes. The rain was spattering into them, making it hard to see and muddying his tunic. He stood up awkwardly, looking across the large gap in front of him. The only way across was to step on a boulder… He looked behind him. The sand he was standing on almost seemed to be falling away…making it hard to stand. He had to cross. 

          But there was a boulder…It brought back so many memories. He only had to close his eyes and he would be there…

          "Issac!" His mother yelled. "Go help Jenna find someone with Psynergy who can help Felix!"

          Issac and Garet nodded, realizing the urgency of the situation. 

          Hurrying across the bridge that led to the plaza, Issac caught a last glimpse of his father, holding a rope he was trying to throw to Felix. 

          "C'mon Issac! We have to find help!" 

          Issac turned from his father's feeble efforts and ran across the bridge…

          15 minutes later…         

          The nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. His father wasn't dead. Jenna's mom and dad weren't dead. Felix wasn't dead." He could feel himself shaking and he wanted to just break down and cry, but held himself in. It was a struggle.

          "Issac! You have to get help!" Garet's exhausted voice gasped in his ear. He nodded and ran off toward the town plaza, erasing all thoughts of what had just happened and concentrating on running. 

          Then he heard voices. He didn't understand all that they said, but all he knew was that they were the ones who had released this storm. They were the ones that had caused all this destruction. They were the ones…who had killed his father.

          He went for them, and Garet joined him, always loyal to his friend. 

          But he wasn't strong enough. He couldn't stop them, just like he couldn't save Felix or his dad…

          Issac stared at the boulder. He jumped…

          And it started rolling. In another second he would be crushed…

          But he drew on his courage and leaped for the other side, pushing off hard with his legs on the rock. 

          He had made it. And maybe one day he would avenge his father too.

          ~*~

          Suddenly, Mia, Issac, Garet, and Ivan's surrondings all melted away. They found themselves all in a large stone chamber, with pictures of flames on the red walls. 

          Menardi and Saturos were there, looking very unhappy, with what look oddly like a god… 

          "You have passed the test." The odd being said in a deep voice.

          AN: Well, that was longer wasn't it? I hope it was long enough… I'll try to make the next chap not so angesty…I mean, everyone's parent's except Garet's died in this chapter…  Next chapter will be up soon! PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^


	5. Confessions Of the Withdrawn

Chapter IV:Confessions of the Withdrawn  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kiteria. Believe me, if I owned Golden Sun, you'd know by now… Mwahahahaha!  
  
"It's impossible! How could they?" Menardi finally burst out.  
  
"It's not impossible!" The stranger said sharply. "They passed, and you cannot deny it."  
  
Menardi shut up, digging the toe of her boot into the floor angrily. Saturos didn't look happy either. "So…since our bargin is still on…they shall pass?"  
  
The stranger nodded. Saturos and Menardi groaned.   
  
Garet's small stock of patience gave out. "What bargin? Why are we here? What are you two doing? And who are you?" He asked, gesturing to the tall female stranger.   
  
"I am Kiteria, goddess of this Mars clan." The four stared. The goddess had long blond hair, gleaming from the red gems hanging in it. She wore a long red dress that looked almost on fire, and carried a glimmering sword. But most impressive of all were her beautiful, multi-colored wings. They hung down almost to her knees on either side of her. However, she didn't look anything like a fairy. She was tall, almost eight feet, and there were flames burning in her eyes. (to see a pic of her go to Fateful Journey's webpage at http://hometown.aol.com/wackydabber/fatefuljourney.html)  
  
"Well," Ivan said, when he was able to regain speech. "What was the bargin?"   
  
Menardi looked up. "We made a bargin with Kiteria, because, you know, we belong to this clan, and…"   
  
She was cut off by the fire goddess. "They thought you were immortal."  
  
Issac gasped. "But…why the heck would they think that?"  
  
Saturos interupted Kiteria's explanation. "Well, first, you survived when we attacked you during that storm three years ago. Then, you survived when the Elemental Star's chamber was collapsing! And you even beat us in Venus Lighthouse, even when we transformed into Fusion Dragon! It would seem the right thing to think!"  
  
"But we're not. What do you think we are, gods and goddeses?" Mia asked him increduously.  
  
Saturos shrugged. "All I know is; we've never lost to anyone except you four."  
  
Kiteria continued. "They figured even if they got the whole Mars clan to attack you, you still might survive. So, they decided to make a bargin with me. I can look into your thoughts, your past, and your present. So they asked me to insure that you went through the hardest tests I could set up. And you did. But you passed. And the bargin was if, even though it was impossible, you passed, you could walk freely in and out of Allamir."  
  
Garet grinned. "So we're homefree?"   
  
Menardi shot him a glare. "Unfortuatly, yes."  
  
Issac stood up. "Do you have an inn in this place?"  
  
Saturos nodded. "We'll show you to it."  
  
On the way there, Mia whispered to Issac, "It's kind of funny, them being so nice. First they want to kill us, and now they're showing us around their town?"  
  
Issac shrugged. "I guess they're holding true to the bargin. We're allowed to walk freely in and out of Allamir."  
  
Garet butted in to their conversation. "What are YOU guys talking about?" He grinned. "Your love lives?"  
  
Mia and Issac both went the color of Garet's Flame Wall. "You are an ass, Garet," Issac muttered. "Why would we be talking about that?"  
  
Garet shook his head in mock sadness. "You guys are the blindest people I've ever seen."  
  
Mia and Issac both gave him confused looks, but he sighed and went over to chat with Ivan.  
  
The group soon arrived at the inn. It was a rather forebidding place, painted blood-red with a sign on the door that said, "Kiteria: We shall conquer all." However, to their surprise, it was quite cosy inside.  
  
"Four rooms, please." Issac said to the person at the counter. After paying, the four headed up to their rooms. "Issac, would you mind sharing a room with Mia?" Garet asked pleasantly enough, but with something of a mischeivous grin on his face. "It'll be too crowded otherwise."   
  
"I will kill you slowly and painfully." Issac told Garet with his eyes, but he merely scoffed and muttered quietly in his ear, "I'm doing you a favor."   
  
Issac shook his head in silent defeat and followed Mia to their room.  
~*~  
Issac's Journal, 4/2/13 (AN: I figure the years are different in the GS world)   
  
Up till now, Journal, I've only kept a record of monsters we've battled and the stratagies I've used. But now I feel the sudden need to confide in you about something I've never talked about before.  
  
I haven't had much experience with girls. Jenna was the first one I was actually good friends with, and Mia… Mia is the first I've fallen in love with.  
  
I don't know how it happened. All I know is that I've fallen for our Mercury Adept companion. It wasn't one of those things where you fall in love instantly. I've never been impulsive like that. But over time…I've begun to wonder if we could be more than friends. But why would she care for an silent, emotionless loser?  
  
Yes, I think I'm a loser. My mom always told me never to blame myself for my father's death, but I can't help it. If we'd only gotten there a bit sooner. If I had persuaded him to come with us to get help for Felix. If only…  
  
But "ifs" are useless now. He's gone, gone forever and I can't change anything.  
  
Forever is a frightening word. When we're dead, we're gone forever. When we fall in love, it's forever. I hope. Somehow, I don't ever want to fall out of love with Mia.  
  
She's watching me from across our room. I wonder if she even notices me. As more than a friend, I mean.   
  
But damn, she's beautiful. There's no one like her back in Vale, not even Jenna. With that long teal-colored hair and those green eyes…   
  
I used to think I was handsome, with my spiky blond hair and blue eyes. Now I think I'm worthless. I couldn't save my dad, and I'm too chicken to even tell the girl I love how I feel.  
  
My mom has always believed in me. But I just can't make myself believe that she doesn't hate me at least a little for not killing the bastards that murdered my father.   
  
Saturos and Menardi. Somehow I don't feel the hatred I feel toward Alex. Sometimes I almost get the feeling that those two are just pawns on Alex's chessboard, and it frightens me. He has so much power, and all he can do with it is evil.  
  
I don't blame Felix either. And Felix is the very reason I don't believe Saturos and Menardi are evil through and through. Why else would they have saved him? Not for his power, or his strength. He's barely above average in those areas. Maybe they do have hearts, somewhere in the stained blackness of greed.  
  
Alex, though… How could he betray Mia like that? And the whole Mercury clan? Maybe one of the reasons I hate him so much is that he has betrayed the one I love.  
  
God, it feels so strange to write that. It would feel even odder to say it. I mean, I can't just walk up to her and say, "Hi Mia, I'm in love with you." I'm not that stupid.  
  
What am I going to do?   
  
I'm going to bed. Maybe I'll have an answer in the morning.  
~*~  
Mia's Journal, 4/2/13   
  
His eyes.  
  
They are what get to me.  
  
Those big blue orbs, glowing with endless light. When I see them, I stumble on my words or trip and go flying. I don't know what to say to him anymore. I'm worried the truth will accidentally slip out, and I'll embarress myself beyond repair.  
  
I'm in love with Issac. It sounds so strange. Being one of the only teenage girls Imil, I was constantly sought after as a love interest, which I did not enjoy. But I never found someone who was right for me.  
  
Garet has Jenna, even though he denies it, and Ivan has Sheba, even though he denies it even more loudly than Garet. But I have no one.  
  
Issac just looked at me from across our room. Funny how just a glimpse of those eyes can send shivers up my spine. I've fallen hard, and there's no getting around it.  
  
He's going to bed now, so I'll retire as well. Goodnight.   
~*~  
  
AN: Well, Zealot, I hope I fufilled your request for more Issac and Mia stuff. The romantic side of me took over for this chapter, sorry for all you action lovers. That'll be in the next chapter. Anyway, PLEASE read and review! A nice review gives me positve inspiration. (really!) ^_^ 


	6. A Rising Evil

Chapter uh..6. I'm now counting the prologue as a chapter because it got too confusing. Anyway…  
  
Chapter 6- A Rising Evil  
"Saturos." The cold, insistent voice penetrated the Fire Adept's fitful dreams.  
  
"What's your problem?" Saturos mumbled, hardly awake until gripping hands grabbed his shoulders and shook them.  
  
"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you?" Saturos finally opened his exhausted eyes to see a man standing there.  
  
"Alex? What are you doing here?"   
  
The tall, green-haired man said nothing, but just looked him coolly up and down. "Where's your little girlfriend?"  
  
Saturos set his jaw in anger. "Menardi and I have nothing but a business relationship. And for your information, she's out on guard duty."  
  
"Go get her."  
  
Saturos stared at him in astonishment. "I'm not your slave! Go get her your freaking self!"  
  
Alex's eyes flashed, and Saturos knew he had made a deadly mistake.  
  
"I…said…," Alex thundered, punching and kicking him with every word, "Go…get…her!!!"   
  
Saturos fell, griping his stomach. "Alex…you didn't have this power before…what…have…you…….done?" He gasped, before falling into the painful world of darkness.  
  
Alex prodded Saturos with his toe. "Out cold." He muttered to himself, before proceeding to tie him up to a chair with fireproof ropes. Then he warped out to the guard post.  
~*~  
Menardi had been lightly dozing, leaving the other Adept on duty to do the watching. At least she had been dozing until she was awakened by someone gripping her shoulder.  
  
"Saturos? Is that you?" Her voice echoed in the darkness. All she could make out was a sinister cloaked figure hidden in the murky shadows.  
  
"Menardi. I'm to ask a favor of you." The stranger said. "Come with me." He grabbed her suddenly sweaty palm with his clammy one. There was a sudden swirl of color, and they were in Saturos's room.  
  
The blue-skinned man lay limply tied to a chair, his head trailing and a stream of blood leaking out of his mouth. "My god." She whispered. "Alex, what have you done to him?"  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. "You've killed him!" She screamed.   
  
"Calm down." The man said unperturbedly. "He'll just be knocked out for a while. I've done no lasting harm."  
  
Menardi struggled to control herself. "What the hell do you mean, no lasting harm? I'd bet my ass he has internal damage, and you say no lasting harm? What the hell is wrong with you?" She finally burst out.  
  
Alex just smiled. "Love is prohibited in the Mars clan, isn't it?"   
  
Menardi stared. "What are you talking about?"   
  
The Water Adept grinned icily. "I think you know very well what I mean, Menardi."   
  
With a curse, Menardi threw herself at her. He easily blocked her roundhouse kick, jab punch, and right cross punch. She tried a hook, then an uppercut, but he was too quick for her. He twisted out of her tentative wrist grab and threw a cross to her face, then a side kick to her stomach.  
  
With a gasp, Menardi fell to the floor. "Alex…where did you get all this power? You…were…weak…when we first…found…..you." She managed to whisper, her breathing shallow.  
  
He smirked. "As I've said before, I can't stay the same Alex forever, you know!"   
  
Menardi closed her eyes, just wanting to let go and fall into silent blackness of the unconscious. Alex, however, didn't let her go and revived her with a swift kick to her ribs.  
  
"Wake up, you lazy bitch." He snarled. "I have a bargain for you."  
  
Menardi opened lead-heavy eyelids and glanced at him.  
  
"I won't tell your clan leader about you and Saturos's current relationship, and you will give me the elemental stars."  
  
Menardi gritted her teeth and shook her head. "Never, you bastard. The stars are ours. We solved the mystery of the Sanctum, while you did nothing."  
  
Alex shook his head. "Always stubborn, aren't you? Then I'll have to take them by my own means. Where are they?"  
  
Menardi blinked back tears of pain that threatened to come. "I won't…tell you." She managed to gasp out.  
  
In a second, Alex's knife was pressed against Saturos's neck. "Tell me or I'll kill him." He said harshly.  
  
Menardi glanced desperately around the room, hoping any moment someone would burst in and save them.  
  
"Tell me, woman!" Alex yelled, his impatience growing.  
  
Menardi sighed a long a sigh of defeat. "In the safe behind the bookcase in the inn room 32. The combination is 12…23……4." She finally proclaimed miserably. Then darkness claimed her.  
~*~  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Garet, shut up."  
  
"Aw, shove off, Ivan."  
  
Issac silenced the two quarrelers with a glare.  
  
"Sheesh."  
  
"Geez, you don't have to be so harsh, y'know?"  
  
Another icy glare silenced them further, while up in front Mia was struggling not to laugh.  
  
"Mia's cracking up, and you're not yelling at her."  
  
"Yeah! How come you're always picking on us?"  
  
Issac glanced at them. "SHUT UP!"  
  
At this unusual burst of sound from a usually quiet person, Garet and Ivan finally remained quiet. The forest was peaceful for a while as they trekked through it's peaceful greenness.  
  
"Ah, Mia. It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?"  
  
Mia stiffened at the sound of the voice. "Alex?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"And who else would it be?" The man laughed grimly.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Issac spoke up.   
  
The green-haired Water Adept shook his head. "This is not only her, it concerns all of you."  
  
"What the heck are you blabbering on about?" Garet burst out impulsively.  
  
Alex gave him a glare. "Silence, young fool. I have the three elemental stars I took from those two fools back in Allamir. All I need now is the Mars Star."  
  
Issac's eyes narrowed. "You'll never get it."  
  
Ivan nodded. "Haven't you learned by now? Evil never prevails."  
  
Alex grinned. "Perhaps not. But have you ever heard the saying, Extra powerful evil prevails?"  
  
The next thing the group knew, they were engaged in a raging battle against the Water Adept. Issac barked out orders. "Mia! Use Wish Well every turn! I'll use Ragnarok. Garet, use your Djinn to summon Meteor! And Ivan, use Tornado."  
  
The group held strong with this strategy for a while, but so far Alex had only used weak attacks like Tundra and Frost. However, ever his weakest attacks did around 200 damage to each of them every turn.   
  
"We're losing ground, and fast!" Garet hissed to Issac. "We need a new plan."  
  
"All right." Issac said. "Everyone, summon your Djinn."   
  
Mia stared at him. "But our stats will go down! We'll be too vulnerable!"   
  
Issac shook his head and sighed. "It's our only chance of defeating him."  
  
Alex laughed. "You think you have a chance of defeating me? Think again!" With a swipe of his sword, he sliced Ivan in the shoulder. With a startled gasp, Ivan swayed wildly, wincing, but managed to hold on until Mia was able to heal him.  
  
"Boreas! Meteor! Judgment! Thor!" The group's clear voices rang out together. The powerful gods smashed into Alex, depleting his power. Or so they thought. When the dust had cleared from the immense attack, Alex was still standing tall and strong.  
  
"What…How is this possible?" Issac gasped. "He's invincible!"  
  
Alex smirked. "A flaw in your strategy, kid? You couldn't beat me anyway!" He opened his hands so his palms were facing toward them and let out a barrage of stinging icicles.  
  
"Issac…he's too strong. We've got to escape…" Mia gasped in Issac's ear.  
  
Issac sighed and lowered his head. "It's the only way." He walked up to the terrible form of Alex. "We surrender."   
  
The icy torrent of icicles halted. "You surrender the Mars Star?" The green-haired man questioned eagerly.  
  
"Yes." Issac said, bringing forth startled gasps from the rest of the group.  
  
"Issac, no!" Ivan cried. Issac shook his head. "It was the only choice," he said, unearthing the Elemental Star from the bottom of his pack. "I…couldn't let you get killed when there was something I could do to save you."  
  
Alex laughed. "What a touching story. But now, I'm afraid, I must fly. But not before taking another prize."  
  
Issac tensed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"As we are both from the Mercury Clan, Mia and I both have hidden powers. She is stronger than you know, she has a potential to be even more powerful than me. But, with the proper training, she will learn to serve me, not challenge me. So Mia and I bid you farewell." Alex grabbed the girl's arm, and in a second they had warped away.  
~*~  
Issac slammed his fist on the ground. "I let her go. It's all my fault. I couldn't save her, just like I couldn't save my father."  
  
Garet touched his shoulder. "Stop beating yourself up, Issac. There was nothing any of us could do. Alex is too fast. The only thing we can do now is rescue her."  
  
Ivan smiled at both of them. "I have a hunch where Alex warped to, because I know he can't warp far. I'll tell you on the way there."  
  
"But how are we getting there?" Issac asked, narrowing his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Procne." Ivan said with a grin. A moment later the three companions were seated on the huge bird and were flying away.  
~*~  
AN: Hope ya liked this! Thanx to Kate12 for being a great friend and always giving me suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW! ^__^ 


	7. The Lost and The Found

Chapter 7:The Lost and The Found   
  
The warm breeze teased Jenna's wispy hair, as she opened her eyes. Taking in a gulp of salty air, she whispered, "Kraden? Hey, Kraden!"  
  
The white-haired old man roused himself from a deep sleep. "What is it, Jenna?"  
  
The auburn haired girl stared around the now floating island of Idejima. "I think I see land!"  
  
Kraden jumped. "Really? Then Alex kept his promise!"   
  
Jenna nodded. "This must be Hesperia. I guess he did keep it, then." Alex had warped off in a hurry after they had found Felix and Sheba washed up on the beach. He had promised to direct Idejima to Hesperia with his powers, for reasons Jenna did not know. She was confused why such an wicked man would care about their saftey on the isle.   
  
An earthquake startled her out of her muddled thoughts. "Kraden! Kraden, the ground is shaking! What's happening?"  
  
The man smiled. "It's not an earthquake, Jenna. We've landed at the Docks of Allamir, if I am correct in my geography. We hit with a pretty big bump, eh?"  
  
Jenna just sighed. "Finally, we're free! But…what about Felix and Sheba? We can't just leave them here!"  
  
"We do not need your help." The firm voice startled Jenna. She looked over at Felix and found, surprised, that he and Sheba were both standing up.  
  
"Where are you going, Felix?"Jenna whispered, a quiver in her soft voice. Her own brother…leaving her again…He wouldn't do that, would he?  
  
"Sheba and I are going to light the Jupiter Lighthouse. You are free to do whatever you want. Alex already has the Mars Star, we do not need you as bait anymore."  
  
Upon hearing her freedom, Jenna did not dance or shout or do any of the things she had dreamed about. "Why? Why are you leaving me all alone again, Felix?" She asked, unshed tears in her voice.  
  
Felix sighed heavily. "If I could tell you, I would, Jenna. But I must light the lighthouses. If not, everyone in Vale…" He stopped short. "I should not have said as much as I did. So, Farewell."   
  
Jenna stared after the two, one fair haired and one dark haired, until they were lost in the crowd.  
  
"Jenna? Are you ok?" Kraden asked, concerned.  
  
"Fine." Jenna spoke with a calmness she did not feel. "Let's go find Issac and the others."   
  
A pang rushed through her heart when she thought of Garet. What if he had been hurt, or killed since she had last seen him at Mercury Lighthouse? That seemed like so long ago now…  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked beside Kraden, studying a map she had brought from a rather odd vendor at the docks. "The guy said we should spend the night in Allamir, which is like a mile from here." She mumbled to Kraden. He nodded his acceptance of this plan.  
  
~*~  
  
Mia was dragged harshly along a path, blindfolded with a dirty black rag one of Alex's cronies had produced. "C'mon, kid. We've still got a long way to go." The man said ruthlessly.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mia's voice shook more than she wanted it to, betraying her feelings of wild fear.  
  
"Alex's hideout. Where else? I heard a rumor that he was takin' you to Jupiter Lighthouse, but it could be nuthin' but talk."  
  
Mia's suspisions were confirmed at this moment. Alex was gathering water adepts who possesed some sort of stranger power, as far as she could guess, so he could enter Jupiter lighthouse without a Jupiter Adept. She thought back to when she had last seen Sheba, falling from the lighthouse. There was no way Alex could find her now, right?  
  
She had no answer. What if he did, and he had taken her for another reason, more sinister still?   
  
Mia sighed. She wasn't looking forward to learning the answer to that question.  
~*~  
  
AN: :::takes deep breath:::I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! There! I'm sorry it took so long, I had major writer's block, that's why this chap is soooo short! I promise I'll put up another chap by Friday, maybe sooner, and it will be longer. In the title of this chappie, the lost refers to Mia and the found refers to jenna and kraden. (well, duh!) PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not continuing this until I have at least 20 reviews or more! :::makes puppy eyes::: so review please! oh yeah and thanks to Kris (Zealot) for advice on beating the game! I just beat it last week! ^____^ 


	8. Mind Control

Chapter 8: Mind Control  
  
There was a fortress.  
  
It was tall and forbidding looking, a black ugly thing that held evil. It was deep in the woods, where, Mia suspected, no people except members of the Mercury Clan could see it.  
  
They brought her in, kicking and screaming.. In Alex's fortress.  
  
They had stared at each other a long time, close to forever, the blazing green eyes boring holes into the timid aqua ones.  
  
"Take her to cell number 16." Alex muttered. "I still need to find the others before we proceed to Jupiter Lighthouse. Make sure she can not escape."  
  
Mia felt hatred engulf her body, and she narrowed her eyes. "I'll never help you light the lighthouses, you bastard!" She shrieked.  
  
Alex smirked. "That's what you think." He nodded to the guards flanking him. "I'll perform the… "Procedure" so she won't give you any trouble."  
  
Mia's mouth went dry. Procedure?  
  
Suddenly she felt someone's presence in her mind.. Their power was taking over her body, overwhelming her senses, taking power of her limbs and mind. She tried to scream but her throat wouldn't work. She tried to run but her limbs wouldn't obey her frantic efforts.  
  
"It's a great power, to be able to control someone." Alex spoke loudly.  
  
Mia glared at him. It was you, she mouthed. He just laughed, and she felt a hard knock to the back of her head, and everything grew dim. Just before she lurched into blackness she saw Alex's wicked smile.  
  
~*~  
  
The cell was made of a metal Mia didn't recognize, with only one window, the light only enough to dimly illuminate the room.  
  
She stayed calm the first few moments, thinking she could escape. She brought her hands up, ready to let loose a torrent of ice to slice through the confining walls.  
  
Then, she felt his presence again. The horror came back, and he was in control of her. Cold sweat dripped poured down her face as she struggled to run, but once again she wasn't in control. He wouldn't let her use her Psynergy.  
  
Then the great gold and white bird had flown past her small window, screeching a call for her. Issac, Garet, and Ivan rode on Procne's back, but how they had managed to find her she didn't know. All she knew was that she must warn them about Alex…  
  
Mia only had time to scream, "Get away! He's taken over my m-" before a guard rushed into the cell and struck her hard on the head.  
  
When she awoke it was still dark out, and the wind was blowly gently in the trees, as though the great bird with it's great wings that beat the wind into undersized tornados had never come.  
  
They hadn't been captured though, she was sure. Her scream had warned them in time. She felt the back of her head, and there was a sizable lump with a bit of blood but not too much.  
  
She gritted her teeth against the throbbing tingle of pain that came with moving her head. She must escape… but how? Alex was too powerful, he could take over anyone, and so she couldn't depend on Issac and the others to rescue her anymore.  
  
Tears dripped silently down her face as she pondered her shadowy future.  
  
~*~  
  
Their spirits were all down after failing at Mia's rescue, Issac knew, but he had convinced Ivan to tell Procne to fly them back to Allamir to ask Menardi and Saturos for help.   
  
Then Issac narrowed his eyes. "Aren't those fireballs?" He questioned Ivan, staring from what looked like fiery points of light from so high up in the sky.  
  
Ivan stared, aghast. "I believe they are! Just like when we first approached Allamir…but these travelers won't be given a test…they will just be killed by the fire…we must save them!"  
  
Garet looked unconvinced. "What if they're fine on their own? I bet lots of people could kick some fireball ass!"  
  
Ivan looked at him, disgusted. "Even we could hardly fight them off, remember? Any normal person would be killed!"  
  
Garet sighed. "Alright…"  
  
Ivan muttered something in Procne's ear, and the great bird swooped down, dodging fireballs as it went.   
  
"Grab onto his feathers!" Issac yelled to the two people, who were hurriedly running from the balls of fire. The girl jumped and caught hold of a large golden one, swinging precariously as the old man also caught hold of a feather, griping it with all his might.  
  
Procne rose quickly, flying higher than the fire to escape it. That was when Issac, Garet, and Ivan were able to get a good look at the two they had saved.  
  
It was Jenna and Kraden.  
  
~*~  
  
Short again, I know. But I'm trying… Anyway don't worry, I'm not going to kill Mia off, she's too cool. I'm not big on making people die in my stories. PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^___^  
~WackyD 


	9. Old Enemies...Or Friends?

Chapter Nine: Old Enemies…or Friends?  
  
AN: I'm having Kraden be a Fire Adept in this story, because it never told what element he is and he being fire fits the plot of this story. Also Saturos and Menardi aren't evil, because they're cool! And I didn't want to have to kill them or hurt them, because they're my favorites! :::huggles them::: :::Satty and Menny run off screaming:::: Oh well…enjoy the story! ^__^  
  
After the tearful reunion, Ivan landed Procne at the gate of Allamir, and then watched almost longingly as the great white and gold bird flew off, spreading its shining wings and gliding away.  
  
"When all this is over, someday I'll fly with Procne and explore undiscovered lands…and I'll find my parents." Ivan whispered, meaning for no one to hear, but Issac, with his sharp ears, overheard.  
  
"And I'll be there to welcome you home when you find them and return, my friend." He smiled. But in his heart of hearts, he wondered if any of them would make it home. Would they manage to stop the lighthouses from being lit?  
  
Garet, who was standing nearby, seemed to read his mind. "You worry too much, Issac. We'll stop Alex, and save Mia!"   
  
Issac smiled at him. "You are such an optimist, Garet."  
  
Garet grinned. "Better than a pessimist, I guess!"  
  
Jenna laughed and slung her arm through his, managing to make him blush a deep crimson.  
  
Issac watched the two with envy, dreaming that a certain blue haired girl was with them now, laughing with her sweet laugh and maybe even holding his hand, and smiling at him with that smile... He shook his head violently. He mustn't let his mind stray from their current mission, which was to enlist the Mars clan's help.   
  
The gatekeeper peered through the immense gate of the Kiteria Mars clan, and then broke into a cheerful grin. "It's that four again, along with two others…But since they're fire adepts and friends of yours, they shall be granted permission to pass into Allamir."  
  
Ivan smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality." He said, and then whispered to Kraden, "See? Saturos and Menardi's clan isn't that bad once you get to know them!" Kraden nodded his approval.  
  
The sociable gatekeeper stared closer at the group. "Where's the blue haired lass?" He asked.   
  
Issac's face clouded over and he mumbled something incoherently.  
  
Garet took over the explanation. "She was captured by Alex, and taken control of by his power. She is beyond all hope of escape, unless we find some stronger Adepts who can help us."  
  
Ivan grinned at him, noticing how slyly he had slipped in their need for help.  
  
The gatekeeper appeared to be thinking. "If you want our clan's help, you'll hafta talk to Saturos and Menardi. They've been in charge ever since our leader disappeared," He lowered his voice. "It's probably nothin' but a rumor, but I heard that he mighta been captured by…the enemy…as well."  
  
Jenna gasped, and Garet took her hand. "He might have been just…uh…delayed while he was trading with another clan, or something!" He protested, not wanting to scare her.  
  
Ivan shook his head. "Not likely. That rumor is probably true. Thank you for the information, but now we must see Saturos and Menardi."  
  
The group walked into the bustling center of Allamir. Merchants with booths displaying fire pendants, red necklaces and bracelets, books(Ivan reached out to open one but it burst into flame, then turned perfectly normal again), and all sorts of trinkets having to do with fire.   
  
Garet, being the big spender of the group, immediately bought a Scorch Blade, which releases Heart's Fire, a Flame Shield, and a necklace consisting of a ruby pendant carved into a flame-like shape on a leather thong for Jenna, who blushed and hugged him.  
  
Issac, Ivan and Kraden at last managed to drag them away from the stands, and walked to the other side of town, where the marble chamber where they had encountered Kiteria was.  
  
It was in a tall, stone, building, oddly glowing red. They entered solemnly, their footsteps echoing on the marble floors.   
  
Suddenly a voice rang out beyond the door in the center of the room they had just entered. "Alex? You won't catch me off guard this time!"   
  
Issac stood tall and flung the door open. "It is not the coward who opens your door today. It is I, Issac!"   
  
Saturos opened the door. "Do you come as enemies or allies?" He asked in a deep voice.   
  
Ivan stepped out behind Issac, looking small and scared face to face with Saturos. "We come as friends, asking for assistance in rescuing our companion, who was captured by Alex and taken control of."  
  
Menardi, who had stepped up behind Saturos, stared at him, her eyes softening slightly. "What happened to Mia?" She asked softly.  
  
Issac turned away, hiding his face from the others. "Alex fought us…and when we surrender the fight and the Mars Star, he warped and took Mia with him, muttering about strange powers or the like."  
  
Saturos sighed. "You don't have to be ashamed. The same thing happened to us. Alex attacked me first, then Menardi, and took the Jupiter Star from us." He shook his head sadly. "He is too strong, and he does not use his powers wisely. He will pay for it someday, as we did."  
  
Kraden stared at the two. "How did you pay? You look perfectly fine."  
  
The two blushed and mumbled non-replies. Finally Menardi, blushing as red as a mad vermin, mumbled, "We were forbidden to..ah…see each other as more than ah…a business relationship. We were forced to obey this by the Wise One, the Stone of Sages, the stone who saved you in the Elemental Star Chamber." Her face saddened for an instant, as she looked quickly at Saturos with longing, but she hid it swiftly.  
  
Ivan spoke up. "Will you help us? Even though you have been punished, there is still time to correct your mistakes. If you use your powers for good, perhaps the Wise One will take back his punishment."  
  
Saturos sighed. "If you put it that way, then we have no choice. We will accompany you on your journey to Jupiter Lighthouse, and request for Kiteria to talk the clan into following us later to serve as back up. Which we won't need," He grinned, his eyes flaming with the old battle flame, "After all, we still have the Fusion Dragon in our stock of weapons."  
  
Menardi nodded, but looked at Garet and laughed. "It seems you bought your weapons from the Allamir vendors, I see." She said, indicating Garet's Scorch Blade and Flame Shield. "Perhaps you would honor us with a demonstration of how they are used in battle?"   
  
Garet thrust out his chest. "Alright! Issac, c'mon! Let's show these Adepts that I can fight!" Under his breath to Issac, he muttered, "Don't go to hard on me."  
  
Issac started the friendly battle with a gentle gaia, which barely fazed Garet at all.   
  
"SCORCH BLADE!" Garet yelled, as he brought the blade down in front of him, releasing Heart's Fire. A flimsy little heart-shaped flame shot out of the sword, making his "metal" shield catch fire. "It's…It's wooden!" He choked out, watching as his Flame shield crumpled into a pile of ashes.   
  
The group almost fell over laughing.   
  
~*~  
AN: Yay! Another chapter, and it's longer than the last one! Garet-bashing is fun! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! ::::gets hit on the head by her new sidekick, a tiny tiger, who shall now be known as Tigra.:::: Yowch! Tigra: Don't laugh like that! People will get scared! (Except of course for Azu, who laughs like that all the time…)   
Anyway, review, or Tigra will bonk you on the head! (And trust me, she's evil! Really!) Tigra: What are you typing? Is it about me?  
Nothing! Really! I didn't type anything about you!   
::::Bonk:::  
Ow…  
Anyway, REVIEW! And a special thanks to Mizustarangel, for always faithfully giving me such nice review. You are appreciated! ^__~ 


	10. A Prophecy Unveiled

Chapter 10:Prophecy Unveiled  
  
Felix again repeated the words in his mind, the words he had read from the dusty old book with the torn cover. He had found it in the attic, half buried under old clothes and broken toys, long since retired to the gloom of the attic.   
  
"If Vale protects the Sanutum well,  
All shall never know,  
The Horror.  
If Vale fails Sol and Luna,  
Revenge will be cast.  
Tears of blood shall rain upon  
Vale."  
  
He shivered, for even in the glaring sunlight the words still haunted him. He had taken the book at once to Kraden when he had read the startling prophecy. Kraden realized that the words were a warning, to always protect the Sanutum, and to never venture inside it.  
  
But Kraden himself had not obeyed the vital words of warning. He had delved too deeply into the secrets of Alcehmy, and now Vale had to pay. Alreadly, the first sign had come. The boulder had fallen, taking the lives of many.  
  
Now, Vale had failed it's duty, and he, Felix, must protect them from it. He must light the lighthouses, but if they were not lit...   
  
Felix closed his eyes in pain. Vale would be destroyed.   
  
AN: This is just a little spoiler chapter to get people's attention. I'll have the next real chappie up soon! I promise! Please REVIEW!!! 


	11. The Northern Mountains

Chapter 11: The Northern Mountains  
AN:I just want you all to know that I feel incredibly stupid. I've been spelling poor Isaac's name wrong for the past 10 chapters! Sorry!  
  
The trek was over huge foreboding mountains, looming over them. They had to climb over huge rocks, and the very forest seemed to be closing in around them.  
  
This was the Northern Mountains of Hesperia that Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Saturos and Menardi had to cross to get to Jupiter Lighthouse.  
  
They had been on the march for a whole morning when the group finally stopped to rest beside a little stream. Suddenly the whole place was strewn with fire and ashes, as Tiamat landed, folding her great dark leathery wings around her.  
  
"Tia! What the hell are you doing?" Garet yelled above the hiss of the flames she had emitted meeting the stream water.  
  
The immense dragon looked embarrassed. "I thought you might need some help…you all looked pretty tired coming up this mountain."  
  
Scorch tiptoed up Garet's arm. "We summoned her…we didn't think you'd mind…" Garet rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course I don't mind that I have ash all over me! Why would I?" He grumbled sarcastically. Scorch made a hasty retreat, diving into Garet's pack.  
  
Flint, on Isaac's shoulder, stifled a laugh. Isaac looked up at the Djinni and grinned. "Garet has a real great relationship with his djinn, don't you think?" He muttered. Flint snorted with contempt directed at Garet, who spun around and glared at the djinni.  
  
Menardi and Saturos looked curiously at the Djinn. "Those are the little creatures you use in battle, correct?" Saturos asked. Ivan nodded. "Menardi has one as well."   
  
A fire djinni scampered out of Menardi's pack. It was oddly larger and stronger-looking than Garet's fire djinn. Menardi patted it affectionately. "This is Lava." She said, while the djinn squeaked cheerily.  
  
"How come you've never used it in battle before?" Garet asked loudly. Menardi rolled her eyes. "Because I just found him, that's why, you moron." The group snickered.  
  
A loud roar from Tiamat brought their attention back to her. "Do you want my help or not?" The dragon grumbled.   
  
Garet stroked the spiky tail affectionately. " 'Course we do! C'mon, you guys!"   
  
"Although she might be quite big, we're not all going to fit on her." Kraden observed. "And Procne still is tired out from carrying us all around Allamir."   
  
"Can Lava summon?" Isaac spoke up.   
  
Menardi shrugged. "I guess so…"  
  
"Good idea, Isaac." Saturos nodded approvingly, as Lava crawled onto Menardi's shoulder and glowed for an instant, then returned to normal. "Eiryath is coming!" Lava squeaked.  
  
"Eiryath? What the hell is that?" The landing of a huge dragon, a gleaming gold with glistening red eyes, whose incredibly huge wings were made out of fire, answered Garet's question. "Holy crap…" Garet gasped, staring at the fiery beast.  
  
Menardi patted Lava. "All I can say is, Good job!" She said. Lava squeaked happily.  
  
"Climb on." Eiryath's deep voice seemed to rock the mountain; it was so loud and strong. Ivan covered his ears and winced.  
  
Fearless as always, Menardi was the first to climb astride Eiryath, her long blond hair ruffled by the wind. So of course Saturos climbed up after her, followed by Isaac, who didn't want to be stuck with Garet.  
  
Garet, Jenna, Kraden, and Ivan, who gave Isaac a glare for sticking him with Garet, climbed on Tia, and the two huge dragons flew off, one flapping dark scaly wings and the other flapping wings of flame.  
  
AN: Agggghhhh…short again! This was actually supposed to be part of chapter 10, but my comp got messed up. Anyway, next chapter will be the final one! The group arrives at Jupiter Lighthouse, but a fierce battle awaits them there. With who? Will them win? Find out on the next chapter of Fateful Journey. (I meant to sound cheesy there! Mwahahaha!) Tigra: Rolling her eyes. Anyway, don't worry, there will be a sequel to this story, as it ends at Jupiter Lighthouse. The sequel will be about Mars Lighthouse, obviously. SO pleeeeease REVIEW, and look out for the finale of this story!  
^____~  
~Wacky 


	12. Tornado Of Fate

Chapter 12: Tornado of Fate  
  
AN: Hello all, and welcome to the final chapter of Fateful Journey!   
Tigra: Who cares?  
**bashes Tigra over the head with a rock, but she doesn't seem to feel it at all**  
She's indestructable, really. I've tried many times to smash her, but it doesn't work. There was one incident with a bulldozer…  
Tigra: That was erased from your memory, remember?  
Oh yeah! Anyway, we're going to have a little "fun" with Tigra before we start this chapter…**takes out a big ray gun that resembles in shape and color a banana** My friend Kate12 lent this to me…it's her very special wacky ray gun! Oh boy!  
Tigra: Get away from me with that thing!  
Aw, Tiggy, it's all in good fun!  
Tigra:DON'T CALL ME TIGGY!  
Sheesh. **fires the ray gun**  
…  
Wow! It's a Chibi Flying Tigra! **a tiny tiger with tiny blue wings flaps up and lands on her nose**  
WOW! TIGRA, IS THAT YOU?  
Tigra, aka CFT: Yes it is, you spineless rat. How dare you!  
At least now you can fly….just do the disclaimer!  
CFT: Fine! Be that way! Anyway, Darcy doesn't own anything, especially Golden Sun, because she's a loser! Mwahahahaha!   
I think as Tigra gets smaller, she gets meaner. Oh well, lucky I ordered this butterfly net! **picks it up and tries to grab CFT with it, but CFT swerves and flies away**  
Gosh darnit! Come back here!  
**screams and yells are heard from the running author and her sidekick, and the last words you can hear before the two fade into the distance are:   
Just read the freakin' story!Tiggy, GET BACK HERE! Owwww! How dare you bite my nose!!!!  
  
The dragons circled above the lighthouse once, then dropped the ground below, landing quickly. "We cannot fly you up." Eiryath's voice echoed in the group's ears. "You must face the climb up yourselves." He and Tiamat took off and were soon nothing but tiny black dots in the distance.  
  
Garet shrugged, feeling more nervous than he cared to show. "Heck, this will be easy! We've done this twice before, we can do it again!"  
  
Menardi shook her head. "This lighthouse is different somehow…I can feel it."  
  
Kraden scowled. "This lighthouse is known as the "Tornado of Fate," in the old legends. It was rumored to turn into a huge tornado that reaped destruction upon the world when all the lighthouses were lit."  
  
"Aw, who cares about the old legends?" Garet said carelessly. "Let's go!" He ran toward the lighthouse, approaching the immense door. The fire Adept pushed and pulled at it, but the massive stone structure wouldn't budge. "How're you supposed to get into this thing?" He asked.  
  
Ivan sighed. "Since it's Jupiter Lighthouse, obviously you need to perform some psynergy that only Jupiter Adepts can do," Without a pause he muttered, "Whirlwind!" A psynergic gust of wind swept across the door, and it slowly creaked open, rusty from years of disuse.   
  
Isaac stopped dead on the threshold. "Someone…is here…" He said. "I can…feel it."  
  
"Of course…the shaman's rod! Someone who has it must be in here…otherwise we wouldn't have been able to get it!" Jenna realized.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." ((Tigra! Get out of the story! *kicks her* Tigra: @__@ ((*ahem*))  
  
Kraden peered around suspiously, but even with his old eyes and   
other youthful ones looking, there was no one to be seen.  
  
The group looked about the lighthouse. The interior was made out of brick, but an odd kind of brick, for the material shone with a dull metallic light and the silver color included a purple sheen. The corners of the lighthouse were crowded with cobwebs, and a thick layer of dust lay on the floor. Statues lined the corridors, the jewels set in the sockets of their eyes giving them an eerie appearance.   
  
((I'm just going to skip through the puzzles that they have to go through to get to the top because they'd be really boring…So here we are, almost to the top of the lighthouse…))  
  
Isaac stepped forward cautiously, his boots making a grating sound as he walked toward the nearest hallway. The others followed him, silently accepting him as their leader, trusting him as they always did.  
  
Flicking a strand of spiky golden hair from where it was blocking his eyesight, Isaac felt a creeping feeling in the pit of his stomach that was usually associated with being watched. He spun around, only to find that no one was watching them. Deciding to keep a closer scrutiny on the back of the group, he marched on, the others following him.  
  
The room they wanted to enter was barricaded by a sturdy wooden door. With a moment of hesitation, Saturos blasted the door with a spurt of fire, leaving it swinging morosely off its hinges and in flames.  
  
The first thing they noticed was the tornado in the middle of the room. It was tall, the top of it seeming to float up and disappear into the ceiling. It was also a pale metallic purple, matching the color of the walls. Isaac swallowed nervously. "Should we…go up it?"  
  
The others nodded wordlessly, sensing that this was the fateful step. There was no turning back once they stepped into the whirling twister. There was a fierce fight ahead of them, but they had to try to rescue Mia.  
  
Isaac stepped in first, the speed of the rotating tornado wrenching him off solid ground and up, up, into the Lighthouse Aerie. He was only conscious of the whirling, the endless whirling, before his head connected with stone and everything faded into blackness.  
  
~*~  
  
"Isaac! Please, wake up!" It was Jenna's voice he was hearing, shrill and scared sounding. He lifted his head, blinking as bright sunlight connected with his dilated pupils.   
  
Garet helped him up. "You smashed into that statue when you were blown up." Isaac nodded absently, suddenly away that the feeling in his stomach was stronger than ever. He whirled around, to see Alex and Mia, pure hatred glittering in Alex's eyes.  
  
Alex was gripping the Jupiter Stone, the purple gem clutched tightly in his fist. Mia seemed to be staring right through Isaac and the others, her eyes blank. Somehow the blueness seemed to be drained from her eyes.   
  
"Mia!" The hoarse cry burst from Isaac's lips before he could stop it. Mia paid no attention. Isaac ran to her, but was stopped by Alex lifting a hand. A powerful wave of psynergy rushed through Isaac, rooting him to the ground.  
  
He struggled valiantly, but could not free himself of Alex's power. "So, weakling, you have come to stop me?" The water adept's voice echoed around the lighthouse aerie, seeming magnified a hundred times. "I will accept your challenge to battle."  
  
Isaac looked at him with narrowed eyes as Alex continued. "But since I enjoy tormenting you, you won't be fighting me." He pushed Mia forward, her blank eyes still seeming to see and to not see. "You'll be fighting a slave of mine. I believe you know her as Mia."  
  
~*~  
  
It couldn't be. Couldn't be. Simply couldn't be.  
  
Those were the words that scrolled endlessly through Isaac's head as he stared at the girl. Fight Mia, his beloved? He was brave, perhaps, and people called him strong, but he did not have enough strength to fight her.  
  
"Isaac." Garet's voice penetrated like a spear through his jumbled thoughts. "Isaac, it's the only way."  
  
The golden-haired adept shook his head, tears streaming from his stormy blue eyes. "No! NO!"  
  
Saturos laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, kid."   
  
"Maybe she won't die if we go lightly on her." Menardi added rather unhelpfully.  
  
But their pleas to Isaac passed through him, as he, seeming un-hearing, kept beating the stone floor with his fists, drawing deep bloody straches in his hands.  
  
Mia, well, Mia's shell, calmly lifted a sword and looked at Isaac. "hello, you bastard doughnut."   
  
((0.0 Tigra! Did you put that in there? *edits it out* starting over…))  
  
Mia, well, Mia's shell, calmly lifted a sword. "The Marine Blade. It unleashes the incredibly powerful Tidal Surge." Kraden whispered reverently.  
  
Everyone assembled across from Mia except Isaac, who just watched silently.  
  
"Tsumami Wave!" The girl's shriek echoed around the battlefield as a huge psynergitic blue wave swept the party off their feet. When the wave receded, they didn't get up and did not move again.  
  
"They've fainted. In one shot." The sane part of Isaac's mind told him that much. He trembled violently, knowing what he had to do. Numb, he walked across the strewn bodies of Saturos, Menardi, Ivan, Garet, Jenna, and Kraden, and stared at the girl he had once known as Mia. "Alex…he's controlling you!" He yelled at her, tears once again falling from the clear blue eyes. "Stop!"  
  
Mia paid no attention, just unsheathed her Marine Blade as Isaac relunctantly drew his Gaia Blade. He yelled, "Titan Blade," at the same time she yelled "Tidal Surge!"  
  
The earth and water blades clashed, and the screeching of metal upon metal could be heard. Isaac gasped, drivning against the opposing blade with all his strength. He looked at Mia, for a moment unable to believe what he was seeing. Her green eyes were unclouded, and they were focused on him. "Don't give up…" She managed to murmur, before Alex scowled and her eyes clouded again.  
  
Just hearing her voice gave Isaac new stregth. Drawing on a vat of will he never knew he had, he parried and stroke, matching Mia blade for blade.   
  
The end came when Mia's blade flashed forward at his neck and Isaac ducked, calling upon the earth psynergy of Mother Gaia. Mia gasped in pain, quivered for a moment, and in that weak instant, Isaac shot out with all his psynergitic power at Alex's presense in her mind. The man gasped, and with a rattling gurgle, stumbled, fell, and did not rise. Mia, with a little exhausted sigh, fainted in Isaac's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
The celebration at Allamir that night was immense. Feautured was many exoctic foods, and spirited dancing. A rousing cheer was toasted to Isaac and the others, as the "saviors of Anagara, Hesperia, Gondowan, and everywhere!"  
  
Isaac sat, watching Garet whirl around the dance square with Jenna, and Saturos dancing with Menardi, whose long blond hair kept falling over both of them, and pushing it back irritably.  
  
Mia sat next to them. She was still recovering from her ordeal, and was still a bit pale, but she had wanted to go tonight. Isaac noticed her bright green eyes watching the happy dancers.  
  
With a little qualm, Isaac opened his mouth. "Mia…would you dance?" He choked out, blushing as red as a manticore.  
  
She turned and looked at him then, eyes wide with surprise, which quickly turned to happiness. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
He led her out on the dance floor, thinking indeed, this was the best day of his life.  
  
~*~  
  
*sniff, sniff* The end!!!  
  
~*~  
  
What did you think? Did it suck beyond belief? Have any suggestions for what I should bash Tigra with? Please review!!!!! And thanks for reading Fateful Journey!!!! J   
  
Peace out,  
WackyD & Tigra 


End file.
